<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viral Video by innocent_until_proven_geeky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712871">Viral Video</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky'>innocent_until_proven_geeky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern AU, Obi-Wan Anakin and Ahsoka are siblings, bc i can't separate them guys, idk how dave does it, prompted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin tries to egg Obi-Wan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viral Video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to get out of my comfort zone a bit, so I decided to try writing a shorter piece and doing an AU I've never done!<br/>Based on the prompt: Write a story about someone posting a video on social media that goes viral.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Obi-Wan!"</p><p>He looks up at Anakin and his reaction is something between a grin and a groan.</p><p>Anakin is holding his phone, one hand behind his back.  The phone is probably on record.  Obi-Wan guesses that the object behind Anakin's back is an egg.</p><p>"Don't do it," Obi-Wan says.  "I just took a shower.  Don't do it."</p><p>Anakin just smiles, a bit devilish, and Obi-Wan knows.</p><p>He watches as Anakin reaches his hand out, and he watches the trajectory of the egg.</p><p>He will never know how he caught it without even a crack, but Anakin shouts, and then they inspect it, the phone still recording.</p><p>"Perfect egg," Anakin says, before cutting off the video.  "That was amazing, Obi-Wan."</p><p>Obi-Wan cradles the egg in his hands and smiles, a little abashedly.  "Yes, thank you.  Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go study somewhere I won't be smashed in the head with... whatever else you decide to throw at me for likes."  But he turns away, and he's smiling.  He can't help but be a little proud of himself.</p><p>:::</p><p>His phone pings.</p><p>It's tempting to simply ignore, except this is the third or fourth time in an hour, and he's not texting anyone in particular, so this is unusual for him.</p><p>
  <em>Did you see this?</em>
</p><p>It's the video.  He groans, really groans.  Anakin actually posted it?  And of course it would be Plo and Kit texting him about it.</p><p>He watches it anyway, because it's still a shock that he didn't damage the egg--an egg which is now sitting in his bedroom, on his desk, in an egg cup he just so happened to have (Satine gave it to them while they were dating; she would love this).  It's odd to hear his voice in recording, but it's kind of... well, he can't lie, it's actually quite neat.</p><p><em>I didn't have to see it</em>, he texts back to Plo.  <em>I don't know if you noticed but I was there.</em></p><p>Plo sends an emoji, one of the smiling ones that Obi-Wan thinks could be laughing, but he doesn't use emojis often enough to know or care.  And then, <em>Not the video.  The views.  It's been up for two hours and already has a thousand hits.</em></p><p>And, well, Obi-Wan can't say much to that, except to mutter, "Dang it, Anakin."  But he'll deal with his brother later.</p><p>Ahsoka knocks at the edge of Obi-Wan's open door.  "He did it again, didn't he?" she asks.</p><p>"That thing where he decides to film us without our consent because it gets more views than his ordinary content?"</p><p>Ahsoka smiles.  "Exactly that."</p><p>Obi-Wan fights not to return the smile, because his family's happiness is infectious to him.  "You would have done the same thing."</p><p>Ahsoka's grin broadens.  "Of course I would.  But it's more fun when he does it, because then I'm not on the receiving end of your pranks for the next week."</p><p>Obi-Wan could never argue with Ahsoka's logic regarding the ongoing prank war.</p><p>Really, it was just part of having a family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>